Magnolia
by seranoa
Summary: AU One-shot. "I can still see things...just not in the way you're used to. I can smell them, feel them…Just like with these flowers I have. I can smell them and feel their softness. But...I'd still love to see them again one day."


Hi guys! This is the first fanfic that I'm posting (not writing, but posting :P). Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I just own this fanfic.

* * *

magnolia: perseverance and purity.

* * *

Time always went by too fast for Mamoru Chiba.

As a doctor, days flew by without him noticing or allowing him to take a break. Days were filled with treating patients nonstop along with other doctors in his ward. He never knew much outside of work, he dedicated his entire being and life towards helping and saving people. One could say he was extremely hardworking and dedicated, or one could say he was lonely, with the way his life was going.

"Good work, Chiba-san." A nurse said as she was passing by.

"You too." He walked past her and went outside to the gardens of Juuban Hospital. The only moment he was able to completely relax was during his lunch breaks. A time he cherished since it was so rare.

Breathing in the fresh air as he stepped through the doors, he allowed a small smile to emerge. He always loved the gardens. Located behind the hospital it was far away from the bustling traffic of the city and allowed for peace and quiet. It was a burst of color from the monotonous white of the hospital rooms and he saw many nurses take their patients out for walks.

Mamoru walked under the shade of the trees along the cement pathway, when he saw someone sitting on a bench. He knew she was a patient in the hospital, the standard scrubs she wore gave that away. He noticed that her hair was tied up in a peculiar fashion; there were two pigtails wrapped up in two balls on each side of her head. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he thought it was cute. And for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Perhaps it was the sun making her long hair shine impossibly golden, or her small smile as she looked down into her hands. Or maybe it was the fact that she looked so happy, sitting on that bench in the garden. Walking closer to her he saw that she was holding a flower and stroking the petals.

She must have sensed him walking up to her because she looked up and she turned towards him. It was then that Mamoru knew two things: one, that she was very beautiful. So beautiful that it took his breath away. Two, that she wasn't looking at him, but rather _through_ him. Her light blue eyes were unfocused and he saw her face lose a bit of that smile she had and a questioning look replaced it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey there. Are you a new patient?"

She smiled, and it took his breath away. "Yes, I am. I was admitted in last week."

"I've never seen you around here before. And I'm pretty sure I would have recognized you by your hairstyle, they look like two odango." He couldn't help but want to tease her.

"They're not odango! They're just pigtails." Her face took on a cute pout.

"Sure...Odango Atama." He chuckled.

"Don't call me that! My name is Usagi!" Her blue eyes flashed with irritation. How was it possible for someone who couldn't see through their eyes to still show so much emotion?

"Tsukino-san!" Mamoru and Usagi both turned towards the voice. He saw a bluenette standing nearby the bench and he surmised that Usagi must have been under her care. Looking closely at her he saw that it was Ami Mizuno, a doctor from another ward of the hospital.

"Tsukino-san, it's time to go back in."

"Alright." She turned towards Mamoru. "Well, see you...though I hope I don't ever see you again." The bite in her words wasn't as harsh as he thought it was from her joking tone.

"Sure. See you later Odango Atama."

"It's Usagi Tsukino!" She bit back, more irritation in her voice now. She stood up and grabbed her white cane and hurriedly walked back to Ami.

He didn't want to admit it, but that three minute encounter was the most fun he had talking to another person in a while.

* * *

The next day, Mamoru found himself walking through the gardens during his break again. "Just to see the gardens...I haven't gone to them during my stay here much often." He told himself. Though he found himself looking for a glimpse of blond hair.

But, lo and behold he found himself walking to where he saw the girl, Usagi, was sitting the day before. And he found her there again today, holding flowers in her hand. But there was a child there with her on the bench this time. He saw that they were chatting and laughing, and the sight made his heart beat a bit faster when he saw her smile.

"Hey again, Odango Atama." he called out in greeting.

Her face scrunched up in an adorable pout before she yelled, "It's Usagi!" He couldn't help but laugh. He didn't know why he wanted to tease her so much. Perhaps it was because he thought she was adorable when her face pouted in that way.

"Chiba-san! Hello!" The child next to Usagi piped up. Mamoru smiled recognizing the child as one of his other patients.

"Hi Hotaru, how are you?" He responded.

"I'm well." She replied with a smile. Hotaru seemed to be a bit more outgoing and happy. Was it because of Usagi? He wondered.

"What are you guys doing here? Hotaru, Odango Atama." He smirked.

"Just enjoying our time here before we have to go back inside. Not that it's any of your business." She ignored his usual nickname for her, thinking it wasn't worth it to keep correcting him at this point.

"I'm a doctor wondering what and how his patients are doing. I'm sure that it is my business." He responded without skipping a beat.

"Usagi-chan! Time to go back!" Ami called from behind them as she walked up to help Usagi if she needed it.

"Aww, I wanted to stay outside for a bit longer." She said sulkily. Grumbling as she stood up, she turned around and said, "See you tomorrow Hotaru-chan."

"Bye, Usagi-chan."

"See you, Odango Atama." She only scrunched her face at the usual nickname but she smirked. "See you, Mamoru-baka."

He chuckled. "Is that the best you can do?"

She stuck her tongue out at him, a childish but endearing gesture. "It'll do for now."

And with that she walked back to Ami, a cheerful little swing to her step.

He wanted time to stop during their moments together; he wanted them to last forever.

* * *

For the next few weeks Mamoru kept coming back to the same spot where he would meet Usagi, teasing her and calling her Odango Atama. The two had reached a point where it could be considered a friendship, but they were still denying the feelings that were blooming inside of them.

Everyone had noticed that Mamoru seemed happier, talking with patients in a more cheerful (well, as cheerful as he would show) manner, and being more patient and less frustrated in general. Ami had watched his interactions with Usagi and thought it was a great friendship that was evolving, though she did worry about her dear friend's well being and Mamoru's intentions.

Being a faithful friend to Usagi, she decided to confront him about it. She knew that Mamoru's daily teasing made Usagi happy. She just didn't want Usagi to get her heart broken down the line.

"Chiba-san. Can I talk to you?" She asked as she stepped into his office.

"Mizuno-san, good afternoon. Please have a seat." He ran his hand through his hair in nervousness. He knew Usagi was one of her patients so it was most likely going to be about her.

She took off her glasses and folded them neatly into her pocket as she stared at Mamoru, the latter growing more and more nervous from her piercing stare.

"This is important to note that I will not be talking to you as a doctor but as one of Usagi's friends. What are your intentions with Usagi?" She asked bluntly.

It threw him off guard and he couldn't form any coherent thought for a while, especially with Ami's accusing glare getting more intense with each second he didn't respond.

"Odango-Tsukino-san is a friend to me. I admire her." He finally said. Inside he wanted to deny it, knowing that she meant more to him than that.

It seemed to pacify Ami, though she did seem surprised at his answer. "Admire her?"

Mamoru nodded. "Yes, Tsukino-san is very strong. She's happy and content with her blindness and she seems to see the good in everybody else." As he was talking he had a faraway look in his eyes. One that Ami recognized. He was falling in love with Usagi. Whether or not he knew what was happening was still up to question, but he was falling for her.

Quelling Ami's fears (for now) she nodded and smiled. "Yes, she is very strong isn't she?" She stood up from the leather cushion and started walking to the door. "Keep talking to her Chiba-san. I know she enjoys your conversations everyday."

Mamoru smiled widely in return, the news making him more than happy. "Wait, Mizuno-san."

The bluenette stopped in her tracks and turned to look at him in curiosity.

"That is-err, what happened to Odango Atama? What caused her to lose her sight?" He always wondered this but didn't want to bring it up with Usagi in case it triggered a bad memory. He didn't want to push her away or make her sad by being too curious.

Ami turned her gaze to the floor as she remembered why Usagi was in the hospital in the first place.

"I'm sorry. If you want to know that you have to ask her yourself." And she turned and walked through the door, leaving him to ponder in silence.

* * *

The next day after Ami's talk (interrogation) with Mamoru, he found himself walking through the gardens, looking for Usagi. He found her alone this time, which was strange to him because everytime he usually found her she was with someone else talking and chatting with an excited look on her face. He loved that about her, her exuberance and love for life. Even though he took his eyesight for granted he knew she never took anything for granted and stayed cheerful. He knew she was strong in that way and every time he would see her he saw that everyone loved Usagi. Just her presence seemed to light up wherever she may be.

He smiled as he saw her but it faded as he saw she was slouching forward. Did something happen? He thought. Usually she was leaning forward or gesturing wildly with her hands as she talked, but he never saw her slouching before. He shook his head, he was probably thinking too hard about one little detail. But he couldn't deny that he felt angered at the possibility that she was sad because of someone else.

Walking towards her he saw that she was looking at the white flowers she was holding in her hands yet again. Seeing, but not seeing. Her eyes were sad and her entire being spoke of sadness when he looked at her. It was a foreign sight to Mamoru, who always saw her happy and exuberant. The Usagi he would prefer to see instead of this one.

"What's up, Odango Atama?" He lightly pulled on one of said odangos as he said his usual greeting.

"Hey Mamoru-baka." He smiled at his nickname. "How'd you know it was me?"

"I recognize your voice. And who else refers to me by that name?" He chuckled.

"Is there something wrong? You seem down."

She smiled slightly, still looking at the flowers in her hand. "Nothing much..just wondering about stuff."

"Didn't know you could do that, Odango."

"Humph." She huffed and turned away from him as he sat down on the bench next to her, but they both knew she was hiding a smile. She wouldn't say it to him out loud, but she appreciated him coming up and talking to her everyday during her time in the garden. He treated her as a normal human being; didn't see her as handicapped from her blindness. Most of all, he saw her a normal person, she could tell from the way he teased and joked with her all the time. Many people didn't do that and so she valued those people in her life. Mamoru was becoming more and more of an important person in her life. She blushed. She really enjoyed their time together.

Her smile turned into a frown. How much longer could she do this with him? Her time in the hospital after her surgery would be a couple of weeks at most. Then she wouldn't be able to see him again.

"Odango...really. What's wrong?" His worry seeped into his voice that she heard all too clearly.

She sighed. "Actually. I'm just scared...my surgery is tomorrow. I might be getting my sight back, you see."

"That's great news!" He really did sound happy for her. But her fear overtook her excitement.

"Yeah, it really is. I don't know if it will work or not though. The success rate is pretty low."

"Oh...Still. A chance is a chance. It's not a definite failure." He wanted to get her hopes up. Anything to make her happy again. He wanted to see her smile.

Usagi giggled and it made him feel like he accomplished his goal.

"Though...you don't have to answer this if you don't want to." Usagi turned back to face him and tilted her head in question. An adorable gesture that made him stutter and forget his words.

"That is….well-uh. How did you lose your sight?" He asked quietly.

Her gaze turned sad but she smiled nonetheless. It tugged at his heart.

"It's alright, Mamoru. The thing is, a couple of years ago I was in a car crash. My parents were driving me home from Okawa and another person was drunk driving. He hit the side of the car where I was sitting. My parents were alright, thankfully, but I had to be rushed to the ER since my head hit the window...that was the last thing I saw."

"Odango...Usagi." Her name fell from his lips and her heart fluttered in her chest. "I'm sorry that happened." He pulled her into his arms in a hug that instantly made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She fought the oncoming blush that would show on her cheeks.

"It's alright, really! I'm used to it now. I've had a lot of time to get used to it."

Mamoru still hugged her, thinking of how strong his little odango was. Wait, his? She didn't belong to him! He mentally shook his head.

"You're so strong, Usagi. I had no idea."

"Don't worry about it. it was a long time ago." She pulled back from his hug and he felt cold. She smiled at him.

"The thing is, I'm really excited. I'd love to see everything again. But I'm grateful I have my life."

Mamoru nodded, but realized she couldn't see that gesture. "What's it like?"

Usagi looked upwards, as if she was trying to see the trees hanging above them or to feel more sunlight on her face. "I can still see things...just not in the way you're used to. I can smell them, feel them…Just like with these flowers I have. I can smell them and feel their softness."

She turned to look at him again. "But...I'd still love to see them again one day."

"You will, Usagi. Have hope." He said it with such conviction that she wanted to believe it.

"I hope so, too." They both smiled at each other.

* * *

The next day, the day of Usagi's surgery, Mamoru fidgeted in his office and waited. He went outside to the garden but he knew she wouldn't be there, he knew she needed to rest inside the hospital right after a surgery. He hoped, really hoped that she had gained her sight back but he knew she would be alright if she didn't. And that if she didn't he would be there for her by her side. Actually, he vowed to be by her side even if she did get her eyesight back, not wanting to let her go.

He kept visiting their usual spot at the bench under the grove of trees for the next few days but she was nowhere to be found. He was getting antsy. Surely, she was fine, right?

He wanted time to speed up to when he would see her again.

* * *

Mamoru jogged down the stairs heading towards the garden. Ami had found him earlier and told him to go and see Usagi, her face showing no emotion whatsoever. Inside he nearly fainted with relief and joy at the fact that she was alright, regardless of her sight or not. Now he was worried for her mental state, if she was sad or not.

He never wanted to see someone so badly and people turned to stare as he saw the enigmatic mamoru Chiba running down the hall into the garden. He slowed his steps as he saw a familiar figure on their usual bench.

"Usagi?" He called out tentatively as he neared the bench worried to see her sad face.

Though when she turned around he was amazed. Her eyes were vividly shining and she _saw_ him. And she too was amazed by what she saw. The most handsome man stood behind the bench and she knew, just _knew_ that it was him. "Mamoru!" Her smile was contagious as she stood up from the chair and bounded towards him, jumping into his arms and into a hug.

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I recognize your voice, Mamoru baka!" Her face was still smiling and he never felt so relieved in his life. He rubbed his face against her hair, feeling her soft hair tickle his face and smelling the faint scent of flowers.

He pulled away from her, smiling all while staring into her eyes. They were beautiful before, but now… they were breathtaking. He didn't know anyone else that deserved this more than her.

"Congratulations, Usagi. You can see again!"

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes I can! I'm so, so, so happy." Her eyes shone with all the happiness she was feeling. "And Mamoru, thank you. Thank you for being by my side this whole time."

"It was no problem, Odango." He tugged on one of her odangoed pigtails.

"Thank you for being by my side while I was here. It really meant alot to me." Usagi stroked one of her pigtails, a gesture Mamoru recognized as one of nervousness.

"Well, who said I was going to leave your side?" Mamoru turned away while he said this.

Her blue eyes widened. "What? But, I'm going to be discharged from the hospital next week."

"I know. Still, who said I was going to leave you." He smiled at her. "Who knows? Now that you can see, so many things could happen under your hands of mischief."

"Humph. That won't happen! Not in a million years!" She said with her usual pout.

He had to laugh. This was the Usagi he knew and liked to see. And hoped to see after this.

"Usagi, the thing is...I still want to see you after you're out of the hospital." He stared into her eyes as shock grew in them. Wait, did she not want to see him anymore? He knew he teased her a lot but he thought she knew he was joking and meant nothing by it. Thoughts ran through his head at a mile a minute. Each one more saddening than the last.

She blushed and shyly smiled up at him. "I'd love that."

He wanted to pump his fist into the air, but settled for a wide smile instead that took her breath away and made her blush even deeper. He really was handsome.

"So then, Usako." He suddenly said.

"Usako?" Was it possible to blush even deeper?

"Your new nickname. Do you like it?"

She shyly nodded. "Then, you get one too!"

He had to smile at what she said. She was so adorable. He watched her as she tilted her head to the side for a minute. "Aha! I've got it! Mamo-chan!"

He laughed. "Whatever you'd like, Usako. Whatever you'd like."

And they walked down the garden, hand in hand, Usagi's white cane left on the bench and sunlight shining down on the new lovers.

And years later, when they had children, and their children had children, they would tell them the story of how they met. Of how a doctor saw for the first time a beautiful woman sitting in the garden and of how he fell in love with her, and of how she fell in love with him without seeing him.

Fin.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D

Just a note: I am no doctor and some of the information presented in this fic may not be accurate. I honestly left the specifics about Usagi's blindness very vague since I needed this to work for this fanfic but please don't be too mad at me or anything because of the lack of medical details.

Please review so I know how you guys feel about this fanfic! :)


End file.
